


The Proposal - Pansmione AU

by love_bookswillbetheendofme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual!Hermione, Black Hermione Granger, F/F, Fake Dating, HP Femslash MiniFest, Lesbian!Pansy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansmione - Freeform, The Proposal Movie AU, bed sharing, leaving the muggle world, spoilers for the proposal movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_bookswillbetheendofme/pseuds/love_bookswillbetheendofme
Summary: Hermione left the wizarding world behind after the war and became a dual citizen of The United States. She spent some time exploring the Continent, before she decided to apply to different publishing firms as an assistant. Imagine her surprise when on the first day of work she discovers Pansy Parkinson is the editor in chief of the firm Hermione now works for. When confronted with an awkward situation a year later, Pansy cooks up a plan that benefits the both of them. Based on the 2009 movie "The Proposal".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love "The Proposal" and was sad when I couldn't find any Harry Potter AUs of it. I did leave out a few scenes and added some of my own. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter universe, nor "The Proposal" movie. All rights belong to the respective companies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday started off horribly, had a few strange parts in the middle, and a crazy scheme by the end.

Hermione woke with a start. She looked around, trying to figure out what woke her. She glanced at her digital clock, then gave it a second look. Her clock was blinking, which meant the power must have gone out at some point during the night.

“Shit,” she quickly threw aside her covers and got up to get ready for the day. She ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “Why me?” She moaned. As usual, her hair was an absolute disaster. “I don’t have time for this!” Sometimes, Hermione regretted her choice to leave the wizarding world behind. She occasionally used magic, but only when necessary. While magic couldn’t completely tame her hair, it did help a bit. She contemplated getting her wand out of the expanded beaded bag that she kept in her work satchel, but that would waste time that she could have used to get dressed. Luckily, she had picked out today’s outfit and packed her lunch the night before. She quickly wrapped her hair into a bun and washed her face. She took a few minutes to put on eyeliner and mascara before she brushed her teeth and applied lipstick. She went back into her bedroom to throw on her clothes. She put on her usual tailored black dress pants, a sleeveless crème silk blouse, a lightweight grey blazer, and black flats. Crookshanks was curled up on her bed, but he gave a loud meow at the sight of her rushing about.

“Sorry, I don’t have time to play this morning. I’m late, and my boss is going to kill me if I don’t have her coffee for her when she arrives.” Hermione grabbed her satchel off the hook on her wall, patted Crookshanks on the head, then headed to her kitchen to grab her lunch bag. The lunch bag fit perfectly in her satchel. She checked that her keys were in her bag, then went down to her town car that was waiting for her. She had gotten her license once she moved to New York, but she didn’t like the stress of driving in traffic. She was very happy with her investment in the car service. Her driver, Kelly, stopped at the Starbucks on the way to Hermione’s office. Hermione quickly ran in but groaned aloud at the long queue. 

“Hermione!”

At her name, Hermione looked towards the baristas behind the counter. One of the baristas that had started working two weeks ago waved her forward. Hermione thought her name was Jules? Julia? Jessa? something along those lines. The barista handed her two cups in a carrier.

“Here are your regular lattes, Hermione!” 

Hermione glanced at the girl’s nametag. “Thanks, Jillian!” She flashed the barista a smile, then rushed out the door. She hopped in the backseat, and Kelly weaved through traffic as quickly as possible. Kelly pulled up to the office building in a timely manner.

“Thanks, Kelly! Have a nice day!” Hermione called as she slid out of the backseat with her satchel and drinks in tow.

“Have a nice day too, Miss Granger!” 

Hermione rushed through the revolving door on to the elevator. She made it in just as the elevator doors closed. She sighed in relief and checked that her floor number was highlighted. When she arrived, she quickly got off and headed towards her boss’ office, with her desk right outside. She was so focused on her destination, she didn’t notice the mail cart until it was too late.

“Sh-crap!” Hermione looked down in dismay. Her blouse now had a large coffee stain on the front of it. She knew not even magic would be able to get a stain like that out. Lavender Brown, the secretary behind the reception desk, rushed over to help.

“Are you okay? Did it burn you?” Lavender quickly took the coffee that didn’t spill and set it on Hermione’s desk.

Hermione took off her blazer and winced. “I think it may have.” Lavender steered her towards the rest room, stopping to grab her purse from behind reception. 

“Are you comfortable taking off your shirt here, or do you want me to lock the door?” Lavender pulled her wand and what looked like an extra shirt out of her bag. 

Hermione barely held in her wince at seeing the wand. “It’s fine, Lav. I don’t mind if anyone walks in.” Hermione carefully undid the buttons of her shirt. She winced at the large red spot that had rapidly developed on the light brown skin of her stomach. 

Lavender winced in sympathy. “Do you want me to take care of that quickly before anyone comes in?” She hesitantly reached out a hand to smooth over the reddened skin.

Hermione thought for a moment. She’d become good friends with Lavender in the last two years working with her. She had been surprised upon seeing Lavender’s scarred but smiling face behind the reception desk when she had come in for her interview. The two had gone out for coffee during Lavender’s lunch break after Hermione finished. They bonded over the differences between Britain and the States, the desire for a fresh start away from the spotlight, and the weird way the American wizards interacted with the muggle world. Lavender divulged that one of the owners of the firm was an American witch who liked helping wixes integrate with the “no-majs”. It was two days after the interview that Hermione got the call that offered her the job of the editor in chief’s assistant. Hermione quickly accepted, then texted Lavender to give her the good news.

“Mione, is it okay if I heal this?”

Hermione nodded and turned her head. She heard Lavender whisper a quiet spell and flinched when she felt the magic wash over her burned skin. 

Ever since the war, she had been extremely wary of magic, especially magic used on her. She had many a panic attack within the first few months of the war. By the time Headmistress McGonagall sent her a letter regarding eighth year, she had admitted to herself that she needed time from the wizarding world. She had briefly visited her parents in Australia, but she had soon concluded that there was no way to reverse her obliviate. It had taken too many memories to be able to restore them safely without risking her parents’ health. The fact that her parents would never remember her combined with her wariness of magic lead her to leave her temporary home with the Weasleys to find a quiet place to heal. Harry and the Weasleys were sad to see her go, but they were all understanding. Especially Ron. They had had an hour-long discussion about their almost relationship and what they wanted out of life before Hermione left. They mutually decided that a relationship at the time wasn’t ideal for either of them. 

Hermione ended up traveling Europe for a few months, then traveled in the United States until she settled down in New York City. It reminded her of the same energy that Muggle London had. She had worked with the Magical Congress of the United States of America to become a dual citizen. Through MACUSA, she obtained identifications that she could use in the magical and non-magical world. 

“There. How does that feel?” Lavender softly asked, drawing Hermione’s attention back to the situation at hand. 

Hermione sucked her stomach in a bit, then let it out. She then placed her hand upon the spot that had gone back to her natural light brown coloring. “No pain, but the skin feels a little tender. Thank you.”

Lavender smiled. “You’re welcome. Here,” she unrolled the shirt she had with her. “We’re about the same size, and I always keep an extra outfit in my bag in case of emergencies.” She revealed a light gray, long sleeved button-down shirt with tiny pink hearts dotted all over.

“Thanks again. You’re a lifesaver!” Hermione quickly pulled the buttoned shirt over her head. She contemplated wearing her blazer over the borrowed shirt but decided she would probably get too warm. Instead, she neatly rolled up the sleeves.

“No problem!” Lavender glanced at the watch on her right wrist. “It looks like the dragon will be landing soon. Better hurry up and get back out there!”

The two grabbed their things and exited the bathroom. Lavender went to the desk to get Hermione a plastic bag to stick her ruined shirt in. Hermione then went to her desk and placed the bag in a drawer. She took her lunch bag out of her satchel and stored it in the mini fridge next to her desk. Her boss was very particular about her food, and it was easier for Hermione to keep a stash of healthy smoothies and snacks on hand for her. It was also nice to be able to keep her lunch close to her desk, since she rarely left unless it was to complete a task for the chief. Once her satchel was tucked under her desk, Hermione sat down to review her boss’ appointments for the day. A few minutes later, pings could be heard across the office. Hermione glanced at her monitor and saw the message from the front desk downstairs.

“It’s landed!”

All of a sudden, the sound of shuffling papers, running footsteps, and creaking chairs filled the office. Hermione smiled to herself. She remembered Lavender explaining the inter-department chat messages on Hermione’s first day. The fact that the editor in chief was a hard ass was the gist of Lavender’s lengthy, gossip filled explanation. The only thing the office chat was used for was as a warning system for when “the dragon” arrived for the day, was on the move, or leaving for the night. Hermione had thought it was a joke. She was reminded daily how grateful she was for the system. She rose from her chair, smoothed down her borrowed shirt, patted her hair to make sure it was in place, and grabbed the coffee that didn’t spill so she could be waiting in her boss’ office when she arrived. 

The sounds of people shuffling into place had died down enough that Hermione could hear the elevator ding and the sound of expensive heels approaching. Once her boss was in view, Hermione gave her a quick once over to judge her mood. The raven hair was still in a sleek bob, make-up was applied flawlessly to porcelain skin, the ever present almost too low cut for work blouse was without wrinkle, and a black pencil skirt covered shapely legs until right above the knee. The afore mentioned heels were black, but a hint of red sole could be seen once their owner walked passed. As per usual, a cool mask was in place, which disguised the chief’s true feelings.

“Good morning, Miss Parkinson.” Hermione held out the coffee to the outstretched hand of Pansy as she walked past.

“What do I have on my agenda for today?” Pansy asked as she grabbed the offered cup and took a sip.

“You have a conference call at ten, a lunch meeting at twelve thirty, and a call to return to your immigration lawyer.”

Pansy nodded. “Set up a reminder to call the lawyer at the end of the day today. Hopefully the weekend will push any actual conversation to next week. I got Newt to do a book tour, and I need time to finalize the plans for it this weekend. I’ll need you come in tomorrow and Sunday, so you can help me with the tour plans.” 

Hermione started to protest, but Pansy shooed her away. Hermione let out a sigh as quietly as possible, but she’s sure Pansy heard her if Pansy’s raised eyebrow is any indication. Hermione rolled her eyes and was almost out the door when she heard Pansy call her back.

“Yes?” Hermione tried but failed to keep the frustration out of her voice.

“Who is Jillian, and why does she want me to call her?” Pansy looked displeased.

“That was originally my cup.”

Pansy took another sip. “Why am I drinking your coffee?” She glared at the cup. “And why does it taste exactly like it does on every other day you get my coffee?”

“Yours spilled. I figured after the day the coffee shop ran out of cinnamon and you were a bi…in an unpleasant mood for a week that I couldn’t risk you not getting your cinnamon dolce latte with almond milk and no whip, so I started ordering two of them every day. That way in the inevitable chance that something happened to your cup, I could exchange it for mine.”

Pansy smirked. “I see. Always the little Gryffindork, unafraid of being upfront. It’s almost pathetic.” Pansy took a deep drink from her cup. “Why didn’t you just use your magic touch to fix it?” While magic in front of non-magical people was forbidden, there was nothing against using magic as long as it wasn’t noticed. Hence the code phrase of “magic touch”.

“I only use my wand for emergencies.”

“Coffee isn’t an emergency?” Pansy seemed offended.

“No,” Hermione stepped out to her desk and answered the ringing phone. “It’s not.” She picked up the receiver. “Miss Parkinson’s office. Yes, she’ll be right up.” She hung up the phone and turned to Pansy. “Miss Roosevelt wants to see you in her office right away.”

“Okay, but come get me in ten minutes. We have a lot of plans that need to be finalized.” Pansy gracefully rose then left her office to go see what her boss wanted.

Hermione quickly darted out before Pansy could leave to send a message that Pansy was about to walk through the open office area. As she sat down, she could hear her co-workers rush to look busy. Hermione sighed, then unlocked her cell phone. She needed to make a call if she was going to have to work this weekend.

“Hey, Molly!” Pause. “Yes, I know it’s been awhile since my last call. Listen, about the party this weekend…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday continued

Hermione looked at the time on her computer. The ten minutes were almost up. She sighed, then got up from her desk and made her way to the elevator. She nervously tapped her fingers against her thighs as she tried to come up with a reason for her impending interruption. When the elevator opened on the correct floor, she took a deep breath before stepping out.

“Good morning, Miss Granger,” the secretary outside of Miss Roosevelt’s office smiled.

“Good morning,” Hermione answered as she approached the closed office door. She knocked twice before opening the door. “Miss Parkinson?”

“Excuse us, but we are in a very important meeting.” Miss Roosevelt looked displeased with the disturbance. 

“I apologize for the intrusion, but Mr. Scamander is on the line. He wants to discuss the book tour with Miss Parkinson right away. I told him you were otherwise engaged, but he’s insisting.” Hermione isn’t sure if she should enter the office or not. There was an overwhelming feeling of tension in the air.

“Ah. Yes. Um.” Pansy seems to be at a loss for words. Hermione isn’t sure what’s going on, but she has never seen Pansy speechless. Pansy turns to her and gestures for her to come further into the room. She’s sporting a sly look that Hermione has learned to dread. She turns back to Miss Roosevelt. “I understand the situation, so I figure now is a good time to let you in on our secret.” Hermione stops next to Pansy and gives her a confused look when Pansy grasps her hand.

“We’ve been dating for the past six months, and we have decided to get married.”

Hermione’s jaw almost dropped, but Pansy’s warning look stopped her in time.

“We’re getting married,” Hermione repeats.

“Yes. I know we discussed waiting a few months before telling anyone, but a dire situation has come up, sweetie.” Pansy squeezed Hermione’s hand tightly. “I’m being deported back to England unless there’s a legitimate reason for me to stay.” Pansy shot Hermione a quick look to convey that she should agree with Pansy’s statement.

Hermione slowly nods. “And the only way you could stay was if you’re married to a legal citizen or dual citizen.” Hermione’s thoughts swirled at this new development. There was no way that she was going to fake marry Pansy, just so Pansy could keep her job!

“Isn’t she your assistant?” Miss Roosevelt seemed confused by this sudden declaration.

“Yes, but you can’t control who you fall for, can you?” Pansy smiled at Hermione. It looked sappy, but Pansy’s eyes were cold.

“I guess that’s true,” answered Miss Roosevelt. She gave them a calculating look. “Just make it legal as soon as possible, okay? That way they can’t deport you and derail the newest edition tour for Mr. Scamander’s book.”

“Yes, we’re going to work on legalizing everything over the weekend.” Pansy started backing up towards the door with Hermione in tow. “We’ll let you know how it’s going on Monday.” Pansy ushered Hermione out of the office as Miss Roosevelt wished them a nice weekend.

The ride back to their floor was silent. Hermione opened her mouth a few times to ask what was going on in Pansy’s Slytherin brain, but she couldn’t get out the right words. She blindly followed Pansy back to her office. Pansy sat at her desk and started arranging the papers on it. Hermione closed the door behind herself, then turned to face Pansy.

“Well?” Pansy didn’t bother to look up from her paperwork.

“What the fuck just happened?” Hermione took a few steps until she was directly in front of Pansy’s desk, scowling down at her boss.

Pansy seemed shocked at Hermione’s choice of words. “We’re getting married, so I don’t get sent back to England.”

“Why should I care? We don’t exactly get along, and I would be glad to get rid of you.”

Pansy looked annoyed but answered anyways. “Who knows who they’ll replace me with? It could be anyone. It could even be another wix who may recognize who you are. Then you’ll just be a trophy that they’ll use to make them look more important than they are.” Pansy gave her a skeptical look. “Do you want England’s wixing world to find out where you are?”

Hermione sucked in a breath. While she and Pansy never had talked about their personal lives, Pansy had quickly picked up on Hermione’s reluctance to draw any attention to herself that would result in word getting back to the wixing media of Britain, especially Rita Skeeter. Wixes in America didn’t seem to be as impressed with Hermione’s hero status, which was one of the many reasons Hermione had decided to settle down in the US.

“Is that a threat?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Pansy shrugged. “I’m sure my arrival back in Britain will cause a media stir. They’ll want to know where I’ve been since the end of the war, probably to make sure I haven’t been supporting the next Dark Lord.” Pansy gestured to her left arm, which Hermione knew was absent of the dark mark, since Pansy never outright supported Voldy. “It would be hard to convince them I’ve only been an editor in chief without revealing who my assistant for the last year was.”

“Fine. I’ll marry you, but it’s going to be on a few conditions.”

“Sure. We can work those out later. We might as well take care of the paperwork with the immigration office at MACUSA before lunch.” Pansy stood up, smoothed down her skirt, and grabbed her purse. She stopped before exiting her office. “Ready, sweetie?”

“Rule one: I get to pick the terms of endearment you call me. And it sure as hell isn’t going to be ‘sweetie’.” Hermione pushed passed Pansy to retrieve her satchel from under her desk.

“That’s alright with me.” Pansy led the way to the elevator, and they both set off for MACUSA.


End file.
